


Just Before Dusk

by sweetfogarty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfogarty/pseuds/sweetfogarty
Summary: You're lounging around and spending time with Sweet Pea on the sofa at your favourite time of the day - sunset.





	Just Before Dusk

There’s something so comforting about the lull before dusk, when the sun has barely started setting and is just a dull glow in the sky which basks everything in its golden warmth, before the fade of black takes over. It’s the part of the day when you have a break, where everything is quiet and calm and nothing is expected of you. The perfect time for ‘me time’ and to unwind- for some it was with a glass of wine and a good book or a long bath, but you much preferred to unwind with your boyfriend, Sweet Pea. After Fangs’ brush with death, the pair of you had begun to appreciate the little things in life such as seeing the sunset each day and being in each other’s company, whereas before you took these things for granted. It had become a regular occurrence therefore for you to set aside a few evenings a week just to be together and to watch the sunset. No serpent work, no shifts at your job and no friends; just the two of you. Tonight was one of those nights and consequently you found yourself laying on your sofa against Sweet Pea’s chest, tracing the dips and freckles and breathing in his intoxicating scent as he quietly spoke about his day and what he wanted for dinner. He grinned as he thought about the burger from Pop’s he had been craving all day.

“Pop’s makes such good burgers love, just think about a burger and a shake,” He murmured, ducking his head so his lips brushed against the crown of your head. You agreed- Pop’s did make delicious burgers and shakes, but the thought of moving from your warm, comfortable position against Sweet Pea made you whine on protest.

“What’re you whining about?” He asked, nudging your ribs with his fingers, making you giggle slightly against his chest.

“I don’t want to move, I’m too comfy,“ You mumbled into his chest, a jolt of laughter rolling through his body which disrupted you slightly as you peeked at him, eventually gazing up at him through your lashes in admiration before dropping your attention back down to his chest.

“It’s alright, I’ll go and get us some food to go and I’ll be back in time to watch the sunset with you,” Sweet Pea suggested running his hand down your back before resting it just above your bum, his long bony fingers tapping a slightly off beat against the silver skin that was on show from your t-shirt riding up slightly. A roll of shivers tingled throughout your body.

“Can’t we just stay here and have a nap?” You asked sweetly, peeking up at him again, feeling your cheeks heat up with a rosy flush as you caught his dark, russet brown eyes already gazing down at you with a soft, fond smiling gracing his lips.

“I suppose, but I’m a bit hungry princess,” Sweet Pea drawled, watching as you smirked up at him and pressed down against his crotch slightly. You were pulling out all the stops now to try to convince him to stay.

“I’m sure we could find you something to eat afterwards,” You teased playfully watching as Sweet Pea licked his lips and narrowed his eyes slightly. “That is, if you’re as hungry as you say you are”.

“Are you offering?” He growled playfully, nipping at your ear lightly making you snigger as his fingers grazed your skin, tracing various shapes and letters absentmindedly.

“If it means we get to lie here for a little longer, then yes,” You smiled coyly at him, your smile growing wider as you heard his familiar laugh fill the room again.

“If we’re going to do that, then you definitely are going to need to eat in order to keep your energy up love,” Sweet Pea murmured before delivering a cheeky slap to your bum, grinning softly at the gasp that left your lips. “Because by the time I’m done with you, you’re not going to want to do anything but sleep.”

A familiar sensation bubbled away in the pit of your stomach and you gazed up at Sweet Pea mischievously. You felt yourself being swayed into letting him go, his caramel eyes gazing down on you and studying you like you were the only person in the world, wanting nothing more than to make you happy. Things between the two of you were never boring or monotonous- you were always getting yourself wrapped up in mischief or finding new ways to make each other happy. Your relationship wasn’t always perfect, but for now it seemed pretty close to exactly what you had always been looking for. You took in one last breath, inhaling his scent again- he smelt of mint, oak and tobacco, a scent which you had grown to associate with the feeling of being home. You finally sat up, your legs still either side of his waist placing your hands firmly on his chest.

“You win,” You murmured, leaning forward to brush your lips against his in a soft, slow kiss that left you with butterflies in your stomach and explosions in your chest. Kissing Sweet Pea was a surreal feeling, the giddiness that you felt was just as it was when you first met and the excitement never wore off. 

You felt him tangle his hands in your hair, pulling you closer against him, your hands how resting against his cheek and neck, tongues meeting softly as you continued to get lost in each other. Moments later Sweet Pea pulled away, his lips slick and plump. “I love you,” He mumbled, nuzzling his nose against yours making you softly return the statement, feeling so much love for the man in front of you settle in your chest. “I better go before we get too carried away.”

You nodded in agreement, you were moments from not letting him leave if things carried on. “Be careful,” You mused, watching him slip on his serpent jacket and grab his keys and wallet as you wrapped yourself up in a blanket in his absence. “Please.”

“I won’t be long,” He grinned, pressing a loving kiss to your lips before starting his journey to the Pop’s.

You let out a content sigh as you fell back against the sofa. It wasn’t as comfortable as before but still comfortable enough to enjoy the silence and the sun which basked the entire room in a warm, ambient glow. It left you feeling tranquil as you waited for Sweet Pea to return to enjoy what was left of this time of day, with him and your burgers from Pop’s.


End file.
